


Girl Meets Girl

by May_Ravenstaff



Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ravenstaff/pseuds/May_Ravenstaff
Summary: They both had their heads in the past and future, forgetting about what was in front of them.Cathmir Week Day 5 - Prompt: Past/Future
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	Girl Meets Girl

Shamir always found herself in the past.

Days spent wondering about her previous partner, about growing up in Dagda. For a while in her life, the past held refuge. It had memories that could make her smile.

Catherine always found herself in the future.

She’d wonder where she’d be in a few years and whether Rhea would be with her. Rhea, the woman she’d spent so much of her life idolizing and wanting to be near. It was often all that kept her going.

But then, girl meets girl.

Oh, how Shamir hated Catherine. So annoyingly happy.

Catherine just wanted to make things work, to look good to Rhea. If working with Shamir made her happy, then by Seiros she would do her best.

For a while, they were distant enough from each other to make it work. Emotionally hung up in their own troubles so much that it gave them a clarity on the battlefield.

Then Catherine was injured and Shamir carried her back to the Monastery for several miles. Catherine asked her why, after, and got no response. Shamir didn’t have one for herself. Why had she done it?

After that, things got complicated. Emotions got tied up in things. Each had grown on the other. Like a fungus, Shamir would say. Like warts, Catherine would parrot.

But they made it work, they got results. Rhea and Seteth paired them up at every possible instance. And that meant they had to get to know each other.

Eventually Catherine’s past got dragged out into the light after one drink too many.

Shamir didn’t care, but Catherine found that she cared whether Shamir did. It bothered her.

What bothered her more was that as she spent her nights with a hand down her pants, thinking of Rhea, that her thoughts drifted to Shamir. It scared her to find out that it was pleasant to think about Shamir.

Shamir found she didn’t need to think about her old partner as much. Her days with Catherine proved distraction enough. She thought Catherine was like a puppy, stupid, clumsy, and blind to the ways of the world but despite all that you couldn’t feel a little endeared. Though Catherine’s duty (and more than that) to Rhea always left Shamir with a cold pit in her stomach. She didn’t know why.

Catherine acted oddly around Shamir now, scared of every little touch the archer gave her, even to push her out of the way. Shamir actually started winning some of their hand-to-hand spars.

When she confronted Catherine about it, she deflected. Shamir assumed it was because of the imbalance of secrets between them. So Shamir told her about her old partner.

It wasn’t a pleasant topic for her. Catherine thanked her for sharing it with her.

Catherine didn’t think about Rhea that night. She couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. Instead she just saw Shamir with someone else. Someone who wasn’t her.

Both of them kept working together. Shamir noticed that Catherine stopped talking about Rhea as much. She found it made her feel happier.

Then, the fateful night. Catherine persuaded Shamir to go drinking with her. They both lost all memory of the night and woke up in bed together, naked.

They swore not to speak of it again.

They made mistakes after that, in the field. So much so that Seteth told them that he was considering switching them up with different knights.

Catherine didn’t want that. The time she spent away from Shamir hurt. Like losing a best friend, but much more than that. They weren’t spending much time together lately, with what had happened that night.

Shamir knew that Catherine only had eyes for Rhea. She knew she wanted nothing more than Catherine’s lips on hers. But Shamir knew that only asked for pain. So she put distance between them.

It worked until it didn’t. Catherine tracked her down to her room one night, in tears. She cried, telling Shamir that she was sorry for that night, for making Shamir hate her.

Shamir hugged her close, reassuring her. For the first time, her thoughts of the past only included Catherine. She kissed Catherine’s forehead.

Catherine thought of a future with Shamir, the only future she wanted.

That night began their courtship, though neither of them called it that. They said they were back to being partners in full. So what if that meant they snuck into each other’s rooms (though usually it was Shamir sneaking) and spent time alone. They were them. That was all they cared about.

Five years passed, along with a war. Their bond shook, but never broke. Catherine still wanted to find Rhea and Shamir wanted to leave for Dagda.

But they worked through it, mostly because neither could imagine being without the other.

After the war, Catherine asked Shamir to show her Dagda. She told her there were too many memories of the war here.

Shamir was happy to oblige. She took the woman she loved to her homeland and showed her Dagda. Showed her favorite person her favorite spots.

Catherine asked her to stay here with her. Shamir accepted. Just like she accepted when Catherine proposed to her soon after.

The memories they ran from reared their heads every so often, but solace was in their lover’s arms.

Shamir never thought about the past, only the future now, with Catherine.

Catherine didn’t bother to think about the future, reflecting on the memories with her wife.

But most of all, they cherished the present.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! The end of Cathmir Week for me! Hope you all enjoyed these. I probably won't be writing like this again since I didn't like having to come up with five stories so quickly. But maybe I should have planned ahead oops.


End file.
